Harry Potter et la Legende des Quatre Pierres
by Mathilde Jedusor
Summary: C'est un cinquième tome d'HP, même si c'est un peu tard (lol!). Essayez quand même, les perso ne sont pas tout à fait comme dans le bouquin, j'espère que vous aimerez Drago!
1. A la volière!

Harry Potter et la Légende des Quatre Pierres  
  
Prologue :  
  
Sans avoir le temps de ne rien faire, Severus Rogue se trouva prisonnier d'une espèce de grande cape qui l'empêchait de voir ; Il fut soulevé dans les airs et sentit qu'on l'emmenait loin de chez lui. Lorsqu'il atterrit enfin, il compris immédiatement qui l'avait enlevé et pourquoi. Cela se sentait à l'atmosphère froide et sombre de ce lieu qu'il ne pouvait pas encore apercevoir. Ses yeux ne purent que lui confirmer ce qu'il craignait : il avait défié le seigneur des ténèbres une fois de trop.  
  
Chapitre 1 : A la volière :  
  
Severus Rogue sentit soudain le sentiment de béatitude du sortilège d'Imperium de Voldemort s'estomper. Cela faisait près de deux semaines qu'il y était soumis et il prit conscience qu'il devait faire quelque chose : s'enfuir étant impossible, il se dirigea vers la volière pour informer Dumbledore une dernière fois. Il devait faire vite : un Mangemort, ou pire, pouvait le surprendre à tout moment. Il écrivit donc rapidement et d'une écriture quasiment illisible ces mots :  
  
Professeur, Je suis actuellement prisonnier de Voldemort. Je profite d'un moment de répit pour avertir de ses intentions : il s'est associé aux détraqueurs, comme vous l'aviez prévu, et Azkaban lui sera bientôt livré. Par contre, mais vous devez le savoir, il n'aura pas les géants de son côté cette fois. Il prévoit également de vous tuer ainsi que Potter et pleins d'autres mais j'ignore comment. Faîtes attention à vous.  
Severus Rogue.  
  
Au moment même où le hibou porteur de son message disparut, le professeur senti une ombre s'élever dans son dos et prononcer d'une voie glaciale « ENDOLORIS » et il s'effondra encore une fois. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le professeur des potions de Poudlard s'étonna d'être encore vivant mais ne s'en réjoui pas. Il préférait en effet la mort à ce qui l'attendait sûrement. La porte grinça et son ancien maître entra. A sa vue, Severus ne put s'empêchait de ressentir un frisson de dégoût : le maître des ténèbres avait un visage plus blanc que celui d'un mort, ses yeux rouge braise et deux fentes lui servant de narines comme pour les serpents. Il pris la parole d'une voie aiguë et glacée et prononça les mots tant redoutés du professeur Rogue : - « Je vais te tuer pour ce que tu as fait, Severus. Tu m'as trahi une première fois il y a 14 ans et une autre alors que je t'avais donné une seconde chance, et ce pour cet amoureux des Moldus, ce sorcier protecteur des Sangs-de-Bourbe, cet Albus Dumbledore. Pour cela en particulier, tu mourras lentement. » A ces mots, Severus répondit avec un courage et un détachement qu'il était loin de soupçonner : - « Vous ne devriez pas parler comme ça du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. »  
  
Il espérait ainsi prendre sa revanche et pousser Voldemort à perdre son sang-froid. Mais celui-ci avait du sang de serpent dans les veines : tout ce que le professeur Rogue obtint de ces provocations fut cette réponse, calme et plus menaçante que jamais : - « J'ai changé d'avis, Severus : tu vivras et tu seras mon instrument pour tuer Dumbledore et son protégé. Mais cela ne doit pas t'empêcher de payer. Je crois que je vais tout d'abord te confier à un détraqueur. Je m'occuperais personnellement de toi plus tard. A bientôt, Severus. » 


	2. Le plus beau cadeau

Désolée, je ne maîtrise pas encore bien fanfiction.net, ce qui fait que je ne me suis pas présentée avant mon premier chapitre. Cette histoire est une aventure de nos amis si connus, initialement un tome cinq, mais ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. Il y a divers couples, que je vous laisse découvrir et deviner (c'est vraiment pas dur ! lol !). Je tiens à vous dire que la longueur de mes chapitres et la fréquence de parution de mes chapitres ne dépendent que de moi, ou plutôt de mon inspiration, qui malheureusement, tombe souvent en pane. J'espère e vous allez aimer, si vous avez des conseils ou des critiques, voir même des encouragements (on peut toujours rêvez ! lol !), faites m'en part !  
  
Disclaimer : Ces perso ne sont bien sur pas à moi mais à JK Rowling, à part Silvera, dont je suis un peu fière, quand même !  
  
Chapitre 2 : Le plus beau cadeau.  
  
Harry se réveilla avec une impression de malaise qui disparu bien vite, chassé par le soleil qui filtrait par la fenêtre. Harry jeta un regard à sa nouvelle montre : il était 8H30. Cette montre était le cadeau d'Hermione, une amie de Poudlard, son école. Ronald Weasley, dit Ron, lui avait offert un paquet de bestioles en plastique qui bougeaient, une invention de ses frères qui étaient passés maîtres dans l'art des farces et attrapes. Rubeus Hagrid, professeur et garde chasse de Poudlard lui avait, quant à lui, offert un chapeau de l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch, un sport entre le foot et le basket qui se joue sur balais et Sirius un sac de bombabouses de Pré-au-lard, une ville peuplée uniquement de sorciers. Malgré le plaisir que ces cadeaux lui avaient fait, Harry continuait de penser que le plus beau d'entre eux était le simple mot du professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école :  
  
Cher Harry, Comme je sais que tu n'aimes pas rester chez ton oncle et ta tante, je leur ai écrit ainsi qu'aux Weasley. Tu iras donc, si tu es d'accord, chez ton ami le dimanche 7 août à 13H30. Je joins à cette lettre la liste de fournitures de cette année ainsi qu'une certaine carte qui, je crois, t'appartient. A la rentrée  
Le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Avec ce mot, Harry avait effectivement reçu « la carte du maraudeur », une carte crée par son père lorsque celui-ci était à Poudlard. Il suffisait de prononcer une certaine formule pour que la carte révèle tout Poudlard avec les passages secrets et les personnes s'y trouvant. Une autre formule et ces informations disparaissaient. Le c?ur de Harry n'avait fait qu'un bond : il détestait en effet la seule famille qui lui restait : les Dursley. Ses parents étaient morts il y a 14 ans, tués par un sorcier noir qui faisait trembler tout le monde à l'époque et il s'était retrouvé chez son oncle et sa tante. Malheureusement ceux-ci détestaient tout ce qui pouvait les faire paraître comme anormaux. Ils avaient donc caché à Harry qu'il était un sorcier jusqu'à ses onze ans où celui-ci avait reçu une lettre de Poudlard et où Hagrid était venu le chercher pour le conduire à Poudlard. Harry avait trouvé là-bas des amis... et des ennemis. Cependant, pendant sa troisième année d'école, il avait découvert l'existence d'un parrain, Sirius Black, qui passait pour l'assassin d'un certain Peter Petttigrow, dit Queudver. En réalité, Queudver avait livré ses parents à Voldemort et Sirius l'avait poursuivit. Harry repensait à tout ça en observant son visage dans une glace : ses yeux verts et ses cheveux noir en bataille, impossibles à coiffer. Son seul signe distinctif était une mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair que lui avait laissé Voldemort. Il était venu alors qu'il était dans toute sa puissance et avait tué ses parents : d'abord son père qui essayait de le retenir, puis sa mère qui s'était sacrifiée pour Harry, le rendant intouchable. Le sort que le mage noir avait alors lancé à Harry s'était retourné contre lui : il avait disparu. Cependant, Harry l'avait affronté plusieurs fois alors que celui-ci essayait de retrouver sa forme. Il y était finalement arrivé l'année dernière grâce au sang d'Harry, aux os de son père, (qu'il avait lui-même tué), et la main d'un de ses serviteurs Queudver lui-même. Il était revenu. Harry détourna le regard ; inutile d'avoir des pensées sombres ! Tout à l'heure, il allait retourner au Terrier, la maison de Ron, loin de son oncle, sa tante et son cher cousin. Ce dernier, nommé Dudley avait depuis sa naissance pris régulièrement du poids et était devenu assez gros pour occuper toute la place autour de la table, si bien que l'on avait du rajouter une rallonge. La tentative de régime que sa tante avait mis en place pour toute la maison l'année dernière avait lamentablement échoué : Dudley était plus gros que jamais. 


	3. Le Départ, enfin!

Chapitre 3 : Le départ, enfin !  
  
Harry petit déjeuna rapidement (ce qui n'était pas difficile vu sa part : un toast beurré et un verre de jus de fruit) et remonta dans sa chambre pour passer le temps. Il avait écris aux Weasley après avoir reçu le mot du professeur Dumbledore et Ron venait finalement le chercher à 10H30. Il avait préparé ses valises la veille, sous le regard noir de son oncle : « Ne t'avise surtout pas d'ouvrir cette valise ici »l'avait-il prévenu. Harry avait obéit : ne voulait surtout pas d'une nouvelle crise comme celle qu'avait provoqué l'essai du cadeau des jumeaux sur tante Pétunia qui avait paniqué à la vue d'une innocente coccinelle en plastique. Il est vrai que celle-ci était dix fois plus grosse que la normale et semblait vouloir attaquer tout ce qui passait à proximité. Enfin, la vielle voiture verte des Weasley arriva dans un tintamarre assourdissant, mais au moins, cette fois, elle ne volait pas ! Harry ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et monta vite à coté de Ron : - « J'ai vraiment cru que je ne m'en irai jamais », confia Harry à son meilleur ami. - Ne t'en fait pas, on ne t'aurait jamais laissé moisir avec ce gros cochon ! » répondit Fred, un des jumeaux. - « Au fait, merci pour les cadeaux ! » s'exclama soudain Harry qui partit d'un grand éclat de rire au souvenir de sa tante. Il raconta l'histoire aux Weasley et le fou rire devint général. Les trois heures de voyage semblèrent ne durer que quelques minutes avant l'arrivé au Terrier. Molly Weasley, la mère de Ron, l'accueillit chaleureusement, comme toujours et annonça immédiatement que le déjeuner était servi, et comme d'habitude, Harry se régala. Après le repas, Harry monta ranger ses affaires dans la chambre de son ami : - « As-tu eu des nouvelles d'Hermione ? » demanda Harry. Bizarrement, Ron paru soudain nettement moins joyeux. - « Oui, répondit-il d'un ton maussade, elle m'a écrit une lettre. Tu peux la lire si tu veux, dit-il en lui tendant la lettre. » Harry, intrigué, la prit :  
  
Cher Ron, J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi ? Je suis, comme prévu, allée chez Victor. Tu ne vas pas y croire, mais figures-toi que Dumstrang est sur une très haute montagne, tant et si bien que j'ai pu faire du ski en plein été ! Personnellement, je trouve qui fait plutôt froid, mais il paraît qu'en fait pour la saison, il fait plutôt bon. J'ai du mal à y croire ! Je n'enverrai pas de lettre à Harry, de peur de lui créer des problèmes avec son Oncle. Je te charge de lui transmettre mes amitiés.  
Ton amie, Hermione.  
  
A ce moment, les jumeaux entrèrent dans la chambre pour proposer une partie de Quidditch, le sport préféré des sorciers. A l'heure du dîner, ils aidèrent Mme Weasley à tout préparer et Harry mis la table grâce à un sortilège de préparetout que lui avait apprit Dobby, l'elfe de maison, l'année précédente. Il suffisait de se représenter précisément la disposition des couverts et de prononcer la formule : « Misenplace ». Harry bavarda joyeusement pendant tout le repas et regretta seulement que Dumbledore ne lui aie pas permis de venir plus tôt. De plus, ce dernier avait insisté pour que les Weasley accepte qu'Harry paye, et celui-ci était soulagé de ne plus être une charge pour cette famille de 7 enfants qui avait déjà des difficultés financières. Ce n'est qu'à la fin du repas que les Weasley apprirent à Harry une nouvelle qui ne lui fit pas vraiment plaisir : un bal était organisé et ils avaient prévu d'y aller pour se changer les idées avant la rentrée. Son premier bal l'année dernière n'ayan pas été formidable, Harry n'avait pas envie d'y aller, et visiblement Ron partageait son avis ; mais les parents de celui-ci avaient l'air tellement sûr de lui faire plaisir qu'il n'osa pas protester. - « C'est l'événement le plus attendu de toute l'année » leur assura Mrs Weasley, « C'est une chance que nous ayons réussi à avoir des places ! » Le thème de la soirée était : La légende des quatre pierres. 


	4. Le bal

Chapitre 4 : le bal...  
  
Le jour du bal arriva trop rapidement pour Harry. Cela ne faisait que deux semaines qu'il était chez les Weasleys. Les deux frères aînés de Ron, Bill et Charlie était arrivés la veille et le repas avait été particulièrement bouleversé : Percy avait trouvé un œil de dragon dans son assiette et avait immédiatement accusé les jumeaux, certainement avec raison. Mais Harry, Ron et Hermione soupçonnèrent Charlie d'avoir participé. Tout de suite après le déjeuner, Ginny et Hermione montèrent se préparer et interdirent aux garçons de venir les déranger. Ceux-ci firent d'abord une partie de Quidditch puis aidèrent encore une fois à dégnommer le jardin, jusqu'à ce que Mme Weasley les appelle pour qu'ils se préparent à leur tour. S'habiller ne leur pris pas longtemps mais la mère de Ron insista pour rafraîchir la coupe de tous ses fils et le proposa à Harry, qui accepta pour soutenir son meilleur ami, qui n'avait pas l'air ravi. Lorsque les filles descendirent, Harry et Ron eurent du mal à cacher leur étonnement : Hermione s'était faite une couronne de tresses et portait une robe longue et très simple qui lui allait à ravir. Cependant, la plus surprenante était sans doute Ginny, qui semblait gênée de tant d'attention. Elle portait une robe qui donner l'impression d'être faite de flammes et il y avait des fils d'or dans ses cheveux roux. Même les jumeaux ne purent que la complimenter. M. Weasley voulait prendre sa voiture volante pour aller au bal, mais il n'insista pas devant le regard de sa femme qui fronçait les sourcils. Ils appelèrent donc un taxi. Mme Weasley était paniquée à l'idée qu'il les voit en tenue de sorcier mais Harry proposa de faire croire qu'ils étaient déguisés pour aller à une soirée. Cela se passa à merveille et le chauffeur leur fit même des compliments sur leurs costumes qui étaient selon lui «  drôlement originaux » Ils arrivèrent enfin au bal. Celui-ci avait été organisé dans une salle de fête moldue et avait été  « traitée » au repousse-moldus. Dans la foule qui se pressait à l'entrée, Harry reconnu des camarades d'école. Inquiet, il demanda à Ron : - « Dis-moi que Malefoy ne viendra pas, s'il te plait ! » Comme pour lui répondre, il entendit une voix lancinante et hautaine derrière lui : - « Cette fête est pleine de Sang-de-Bourbe ! J'espère que Crabbe et Goyle seront là ! » C'était Drago Malefoy. Il portait une robe richement ornée qui lui donnait l'air d'un charmeur de serpent, ce qui était particulièrement adapté : le père de Drago était un mangemort et son fils était bien partit pour suivre ses traces. Il donnait le bras à Pansy Parkinson, une autre élève de Serpentard. Pour sa part, Harry donnait le bras à Ginny, qui semblait ravie, et Ron le donnait à Hermione. Tous les quatre s'empressèrent de s'éloigner des deux Serpentards : Harry ne souhaitait pas gâcher cette soirée, qui s'annonçait plus amusante que prévue. Ils discutaient ensemble depuis un bon moment, et Harry découvrit soudain que Ginny, quand elle était détendue, semblait être plus âgée qu'elle ne l'était, même si elle gardait cet air timide qui lui était habituel. Elle était en train de discuter avec Hermione des Elfes de maison, et elle ne semblait pas très éloignée de la convaincre de renoncer, ce que personne n'avait réussit à faire. Elles parlaient déjà depuis un bon de temps, et la conversation semblait tirer vers sa fin : - « Je comprends que tu veux leur bien, disait-elle, mais, à part Dobby, tu les rendrais tous malheureux. Par contre, tu pourrais lancer une campagne de sensibilisation pour que les maîtres les traitent avec un peu plus de respect ou de reconnaissance. Faire interdire les punitions physiques pourrait être ton premier pas. » - «  Tu as peut-être raison. Je crois que ce qui m'a révoltée était le traitement infligé à Winky par Croupton. Mais les Elfes de Poudlard ont l'air heureux. Je pense quand même que ceux qui veulent être payés, comme Dobby, doivent pouvoir l'être. » - « Je suis prête à t'aider pour ça. » conclue Ginny en souriant.  
  
Elles se serrèrent la main devant Harry et Ron, ébahis. A ce moment, Mme Weasley vint les chercher pour le repas. Tous les invités passèrent dans la salle d'à côté, qui rappelait un peu la grande salle de Poudlard. Là, ils eurent la surprise de retrouver Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de leur collège. Celui-ci fit un clin d'œil à Harry : - « Je suis content que tu sois là, Harry, la soirée promet d'être très intéressante. Sais-tu pourquoi ce bal a eu une telle renommée ? - « Non » répondit Harry, « Mrs Weasley n'a pas voulu me le dire ». - « C'est parce que la légende des quatre pierres est une légende très ancienne et il n'en reste que des bribes, seulement, la personne qui va venir ce soir connaît la véritable version. Tous attendent une histoire époustouflante, et ça m'étonnerait qu'ils soient déçus. A tout à l'heure, Harry. »  
  
Bien que le directeur de Poudlard aie prit un ton aussi malicieux que de coutume, Harry lui trouva comme une ombre dans le regard.  
  
La salle de bal était rectangulaire. Il y avait une estrade vers le fond, et des tables étaient disposées en U, autour d'un grand espace aménagé au centre pour pouvoir danser. Un orchestre jouait en permanence, ce qui permettait de danser entre deux plats. Entre le plat et le fromage, Ron, rouge jusqu'en haut des oreilles, invita Hermione à danser une valse avec lui. Elle accepta avec un plaisir évident sous le regard envieux de Ginny. Comme pour s'excuser, même s'il ne savait pas très bien de quoi, Harry bredouilla, mal à l'aise : - « Je suis désolé. Je n'aime pas trop danser, et les valses ne sont certainement pas mon point fort. - Ca n'a aucune importance, Harry. », répondit Ginny qui n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus à l'aise que lui.  
  
Ce n'est qu'au dessert que l'évènement tant attendu se produisit : les flambeaux accrochés aux murs s'éteignirent un moment puis se rallumèrent pour baigner la pièce d'une lumière diffuse et bleutée. Sur l'estrade se tenait à présent une femme, mais elle était sans doute la femme la plus vielle et la plus laide qu'Harry aie jamais vu : la regarder provoquait des frissons à Harry malgré lui. Elle était habillée d'un très long manteau, le plus ordinaire possible. - « Quel âge crois-tu qu'elle ait ? », lui demanda Ron, aussi impressionné que lui. - « Je ne sais pas », répondit Harry, « elle est tellement vieille que ça en devient difficile à deviner ».  
  
Les quatre amis entendirent un bruit derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent que c'était M. Weasley qui s'était glissé jusqu'à eux : - « C'est une Harpie, les enfants. », expliqua-t-il, « Je les croyais disparues ! Les Harpies sont des créatures mythiques de l'antiquité. A cause de leur laideur, on les croyait mauvaises et les moldus les ont presque toutes tuées. En réalité, elles sont très sages et de bon conseil. - Merci pour le cours papa », rétorqua Ron. - « Mais ça explique beaucoup de choses, Ron ! Comme le fait qu 'elle soit la seule personne à connaître la légende !  - Super ! Mais nous, c'est surtout l'écouter, cette légende, qui nous intéresse maintenant ! - OK, fils ! Si tu as besoin de tes vieux parents, nous sommes là-bas », conclut M. Weasley en montrant un point de la salle. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils, et Ron mit bien 5 minutes à remettre ses cheveux à peu près correctement. - « Ecoutez ! », les rappela à l'ordre Hermione.  
  
Harry cessa aussitôt de rire car la Harpie commençait à parler : 


End file.
